


Masquerade

by the_wistful_reader



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Masquerade Ball, not figure skaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wistful_reader/pseuds/the_wistful_reader
Summary: MasqueradePaper faces on paradeMasqueradeHide your face, so the world will never find you...Phitchit is thrilled when he receives an invitation to the famous masquerade ball, but Yuuri is less than thrilled when his friend insists he goes. But upon seeing a silver haired stranger, perhaps Yuuri will enjoy himself after all...





	

_Masquerade_  
_Paper faces on parade_  
_Masquerade_  
_Hide your face, so the world will never find you..._

\----------------

“Yuuri, hurry up!”

The two raven haired young men hurried along, with the slightly shorter of the two tugging at the arm of the taller ensuring that he kept up. They quickly came to a halt and joined the numerous people outside the imposing manor house - something which did nothing to reassure the nerves of the taller man.

“You know,” the taller grumbled, “you shouldn’t be using my name. Surely that ruins the point of a masquerade party.”

Phitchit grinned at his friend, thankful that Yuuri was starting to lighten up a bit now that they were actually there. He couldn’t believe his luck when he received the invitation to the party yet Yuuri was less than thrilled at being dragged along to it. Lots of people. Who he didn't know. Strangers. Yuuri knew it would be a trying time for his social anxiety but he put on a brave face and was almost willing himself to enjoy it - if nothing else but for Phitchit’s sake.

Yuuri was lost in thought when he felt his friend pull at his arm again as the masses of people began to filter into the house; first, through a carpeted entrance hall with a grand staircase and then onto the main hall.

“Wow,” Yuuri breathed. It was stunning, he had to admit.

Maybe coming here wouldn’t be so bad after all.

Light reflected at all angles from the grand chandelier, simultaneously drawing one’s attention to it and away to the rest of the room. Red satin curtains curled around the tall windows that lined the room, glowing a warm red from the candelabras. Tables could be found near the back of the room, but as Yuuri strained to look over the people he saw they were all full. Well, he thought. There goes his original plan of sitting and watching Phitchit have fun.

Phitchit, who had noticed the older become lost in thought, began to gently pull him to the edge of the room where drinks were being served.

“Let’s have a drink, although not too many for you.” He smirked as Yuuri blushed a furious red that began to match the curtains.

String music filled the packed room, song after song, as the guests either made their way to the dance floor or stood to the side and watched, socialising with both new and old friends. Phitchit and Yuuri had yet to join the dancing, something Yuuri had made abundantly clear before accepting the invitation - he would refuse to dance, lest he wanted to make a fool of himself. And that was something he especially didn’t want! Still, the pair seemed content and at times it appeared that even Yuuri was enjoying the event, perhaps because he could see how excited his younger friend was to be there.

Yuuri let his eyes wander to the couples dancing, the light from the chandelier reflecting off of masks and dresses alike. A glimpse of silver caught the corner of his eye, but by the time he fixed his vision there it was gone. Hmm, he wondered. Perhaps it was just a trick of the light. He took another sip of his drink and nodded his head to whatever Phitchit was saying, letting out a small sigh of relief when Phitchit continued whatever he was saying - clearly oblivious to Yuuri’s wandering mind.

Turning his head to his friend, Yuuri was about to speak when he noticed it again. There. But this time, he knew it was not a trick of the light. No. The sliver that he saw before belonged to a man. One quite handsome at that, Yuuri thought. At realising what he had just thought the raven haired man began to blush slightly under his mask, the hint that his younger friend needed to stop his conversation and grin knowingly.

“Who have you seen? Ah no, wait. Let me guess.” He continued before Yuuri could interrupt with his poor attempt at denial. Yuuri watched as Phitchit’s eyes scanned the room, before letting his own go back to the silver haired beauty. Tall, slender and muscular were just the trivial things which Yuuri noticed. Letting his eyes glance over the stranger, he observed the way his fringe was casually falling in front of his mask. Chocolate eyes wandered further, taking in as many details as he could allow himself without being caught staring. Sky blue eyes. An exquisite suit with a rather intriguing purple jacket. Yuuri could almost sense the confidence on the man from across the other side of the room. Their eyes were about to make contact if it were not for Phitchit’s laughter breaking the trance upon which Yuuri was under.

“Don’t start.” Yuuri told him firmly already feeling the familiar sensation of his face growing hot from he embarrassment of his actions and of his friend.

“Oh,” Phitchit started mischievously. “I don’t have to start anything.”

His head jerked up from where he had been staring at the floor, and noticed the silver haired man was making his way over to him. Damn. So he had been caught staring. What could he do? He could walk away, but that would make him look rude. No, he thought, I’m going to have to stay, perhaps it won’t be so bad, perhaps he’s only wanting to speak to someone in this general direction or-

“I don’t believe I’ve seen you dance yet.”

The slightly accented voice interrupted Yuuri’s train of thoughts. So he was after him. Gulping as quietly as he could, Yuuri slowly raised his gaze and met those of the stranger. There was a hint of playfulness in them along with something else that Yuuri didn’t want to acknowledge at first: tenderness.

“N-no I haven’t yet.”

“Well then, would you do me the honour?” The stranger raised his hand to offer to Yuuri. Thoughts were flying in Yuuri’s mind as he thought of a thousand ways to politely decline. In fact, he was about to. But something in his mind told him no, he should give this man a chance.

“S-sure.” Yuuri took the man’s hand and was led to the edge of the floor.

The silver haired man smiled gently at the other, placing a hand on the small of his back with the other still in his hand where it would have remained. He removed his hand from Yuuri’s and lifted his chin to face him.

“There. That’s better.” He commented before taking the smaller man’s hand again and leading him around the dance floor in a simple waltz.

Song after song, the two continued to circle the room, making little conversation except for that through their eyes. Both of the men’s eyes sparked as they gazed into the others’, neither having felt this way before. Subconsciously, the silver haired man drew Yuuri in closer to him - something which Yuuri did not protest against. A small hum of approval escaped his lips causing the silver to chuckle deeply and Yuuri to hide his head in the chest of the taller man. They continued this way for what seemed an eternity until Yuuri slowly felt himself be pulled away from the dance floor and to the edge of the room.

“Let’s get some air.” Yuuri nodded, following the man, not even caring that their hands were still intertwined.

The stranger led him to the window, opening it onto small balcony overlooking the expansive gardens. Yuuri watched as the stranger leant against the balcony, silently observing Yuuri before humming his approvals. The smaller man joined him and leant next to him, already missing the closeness from when they were pressed against each other dancing.

“I’ve attended many of these,” the deep voice of the stranger cutting the silence. “But no one has ever caught my eye before. Not like you.” He paused for a moment. There it was again; the tenderness that Yuuri had noticed before.

“May I know your name?”

“I think that rather ruins the point of a masquerade ball, don’t you?” Yuuri teased, smiling when he heard the chuckle of the stranger.

“I suppose it does. Yet if there is an intention of seeing them again, I think it would be rather difficult not knowing their name.” The silver man mused, gazing curiously as he watched Yuuri’s reactions to his statement.

Yuuri was shocked. The man, the gorgeous handsome man, wanted to see him again? Whatever for? Yuuri was plain, normal, nothing spectacular at all. Why-ever did this man want to see him again? Surely he could do so much better, in fact, he was certain he could! The person he was talking to earlier when Yuuri first noticed him, that person was surely more suited, much more attractive-

A small gasp escaped his lips as he felt the stranger take his hand again. Something was different this time. He could feel every point of contact so clearly, feeling the heat as their fingers laced together. The two men turned to face each other, the smaller man feeling his face go red yet again. He thought he was just about getting it under control when the silver man leaned closer, breath hot on Yuuri’s face. Was he going to… Yuuri’s thought’s didn’t reach the end of the sentence. Breath tingled his ears as the man brought his face close to the side of Yuuri’s.

“Viktor. That’s my name.” He whispered, lips grazing against Yuuri’s cheek, sending chills down his spine. They stayed in that position. One hand laced with the other man’s, while Viktor rested another on Yuuri’s waist to hold him close. Yuuri let his hand rest against Viktor’s chest, knowing if he moved it at all it would be trembling.

“Yuuri.” The smaller man whispered eventually. “May I… Can I take off your mask?”

Yuuri didn’t know where he had found the confidence to ask that yet was glad he did when he saw the smile on Viktor’s face. That was the encouragement he needed. Unlacing his fingers from the other’s, he let his hands rest on the back of Viktor’s head, slowly unlacing the bow that was holding the mask in place. It didn’t go unnoticed that Viktor had closed his eyes as Yuuri removed his mask, a small smile on his lips. Mask pulled away, chocolate eyes rested on the man’s face, drinking in the beauty of him. Wow, Yuuri thought. He’s even more beautiful than I had first thought.

“Seen something you like?” Viktor flirted shamelessly, winking at Yuuri which sent them both into laughter. “Your turn.”

Viktor left the hand on Yuuri’s waist - something the man was glad of as he was enjoying the sensation of being held. Almost expertly in one elegant move, Viktor had undone the bow holding Yuuri’s mask and removed it, allowing for all of his face to be seen. Normally, Yuuri would have felt self-conscious but for some reason - and why he couldn’t quite place - he simply looked into the sea blue eyes of the other man, not shying away as he normally would have.

“Beautiful.” Viktor murmured, letting the mask drop from his grasp.

Yuuri would have protested, but suddenly he too had dropped Viktor’s mask and let his hands travel up to Viktor’s hair where they ran through it. Eyes locked, their faces drew closer until it their lips brushed against each other. Gentle at first, but once they had brushed against each other once, desperation to be touched overcame both men and their lips met with more ferocity. Yuuri knotted his hands in Viktor’s hair, acutely aware of Viktor’s around his waist holding him close. If they felt they had been dancing for an eternity, than the kiss lasted even longer for the men, until they drew apart, gasping for air. Faces flushed, their eyes met again. Silently, they communicated.

_Can I see you again?_

_Of course._

Eventually, Viktor reached down and picked up the masks from the floor. Gently placing Yuuri’s over his face again, before re-positioning his own. The smaller man took Viktor’s hand in his own, enjoying this new confidence which had been instilled in him from the short time with the other man. He lead the silver man back to the dance floor, where they re-assumed their position from before, if not a little closer and better fit than before. Music filled their ears, letting their limbs guide them to the slow piece that was being played. They glided over the floor, expertly winding past the other guests yet at the same time completely in their own world where only the other man existed. Yuuri could only blush when Viktor dipped him towards the end of the song. As his way of thanks for not dropping him, he let his head raise up a little and gently brushed his lips over the other man’s, watching as Viktor himself blushed a faint shade of pink.

The music stopped in the small hours of the following morning, but the pair could still be found in the arms of the other, gently swaying to the music which they were creating together. Eyes met again, still twinkling, still communicating.

_I look forward to our future…_

**Author's Note:**

> \- insipired by 'Masquerade' from Phantom of the Opera
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this one-shot, and thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Please check out my tumblr page: https://the-wistful-reader.tumblr.com/ where I'll be (hopefully!) posting more works soon! 
> 
> Thanks :)


End file.
